


The Machine Isn't You

by Cecilia_skye



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecilia_skye/pseuds/Cecilia_skye
Summary: The arrival of a new model of android excited you. And your excitement startles him.





	The Machine Isn't You

Your keyboard was clackier than usual today. And for some reason, your fingers kept hitting the wrong keys. The multiple occurrences of red squiggly lines on your report and the constant effort of having to backspace every now and then started to grate on your nerves. You whisper a curse under your breath and begin to correct the mistyped word. This was so unlike you. You didn’t know why but you have been cranky the past few days. You had checked your calendar earlier and had hoped the reason for your moodiness is the imminent coming of your monthly visitor. It was a good two weeks before your next period and you sighed.

 

Perhaps it was because of the amount of workload lately. You hadn’t had any time to do any of your hobbies or anything remotely not work-related since the increase of android cases. You were one of the first officers who had received reports of these _deviancy_. You laughed when you heard the word from a civilian. You never thought you’d hear it outside the online forums you lurked in every night. Endless theories of how the droids are going to take over one day. It honestly made you cringe. The elderly woman who had approached you to report her misbehaving android glared at you.

 

“Do you think this is funny, young lady?” The woman fumed. “Do you know how much I had to pay for that machine?”

 

“As a matter of fact, I do ma’am.” There is a glint in your eyes. “AP400s are a very old model, released three or four years ago. They had been the state of the art home assistance unit and had  proved to be very efficient in their tasks. Back then, a new one would cost you around 6-7 grand.”

 

The older woman blinked, not sure what to make of the sudden outpour of information. She parts her lips to reply but you interrupted her.

 

“Did you know that AP400 is the first who had been programmed with an accurate face-detection algorithm? And I'm not talking about being able to recognize a face when it sees one. I'm talking about being able to detect the slight changes in your face- microexpressions, if you will - and determine if you are in need of assistance without you having to voice it. I mean, even some human beings can't do tha-"

 

"Eherm."

 

You shut your mouth and crane your neck at the source of the sound. It was the captain, looking at you with one eyebrow raised.  You cleared your throat and proceeded with writing down the details of the woman’s report, not uttering another word except to ask for more information about her and her android.

 

The reports started to trickle in after that. It baffled you really. Well, it baffled the lot of you. But as someone who had deeper understanding, and not to mention, adoration, for android technology, deviancy was on all accounts, simply not possible. You know this. You have taken a number of programming courses during your younger years and have developed quite a few projects back then. If you weren’t born into a family of decorated police officers, you probably would have become a software engineer yourself.

 

You take a sip of your coffee, tried to, anyway. Your empty cup annoyed you more than it should. Tons of reports were waiting for your unrivaled attention and to be honest, your mood just wasn’t up to par. You are distracted by a man in a suit walking around the bullpen. You don’t recognize him and usually, you'd at least be curious. But today wasn't that day. You lower your gaze to your computer screen to continue your work as your eye catches a hint of glowing blue on his right forearm. You snap your attention back to him. He makes a turn and you get a full view of an armband, a Cyberlife logo, and a circular LED. Your eyes grow wide and you feel the breath leaving your lungs.

 

It stops by Hank’s cube, seemingly disappointed by the lack of his presence. He turns to Chris, inquiring as to the detectives whereabouts. He nods at his response and takes a seat, back straight, hands resting nicely on top of his lap. You quiver from excitement. You pull your hands towards your chest. A debate had began in your head. Do you approach him? Or do you-

 

“Hello lieutenant. My name is Connor. The android sent by Cyberlife.”

 

Hank had just arrived.

 

“God. I saw you get shot in the head last night.”

 

His response puzzled you. Replacements are hardly uncommon. How is it still unsettling people after all these years?

 

“Hank! In my office!”

 

Fowler’s voice returned the irritation that’s been plaguing you. You’d hope that Hank would notice your shameless staring and call you over to introduce you but instead you’d have to do it yourself. You begin to rise from your seat, anxious to finally meet the android that had been the talk of the department. You pause midway when you notice it following Hank into Fowler’s office. You frown and stand up anyway. You take your mug and head to the pantry.

 

Your stomach drops when you find Gavin Reed hanging about by one of the tables. You quickly turn your back to him and start refilling your cup. You pray that for some miraculous reason, he doesn’t recognize you and leave you alone for once.

 

“Hey there, nerd!”

 

You scrunch your face. _Of course._

 

You take one deep breath and turn. “Officer.”

 

He sniggers at your greeting. You hold the need to hiss at him and start taking a step towards the bullpen.

 

"Too bad you didn't get your hands on the new android."

 

You look back at him, confusion painted on your face. "What?"

 

"That new detective android. He got wrecked last night during an interrogation." He snorted. "That's what it gets for all that smugness."

 

Your face wrinkles at the statement. An android being smug? Really? "You do know whatever it's doing is programmed-"

 

"Yeah, yeah!" He waves his hand nonchalantly. "All that programming and software and code and shit. Whatever. Fucking nerd."

 

You roll your eyes. You start to turn back but then catches the sight of the particular android in the glass-enclosed office. You look back at Gavin again. "It's here, you know. The android. In Fowler's office."

 

"What?" He walks over by the pantry's entrance. "Well, would you look at that. A ghost."

 

You quickly make your way back to your desk, desperate to get outside the jerk's two meter radius. You gently place your cup on the rubber coaster that one of your closest friends had given you some time ago. It was a blue triangle with the logo of Cyberlife printed on one of the sides, something she most probably snatched from some of her friends in Cyberlife.

 

You take a seat and looked longingly at Fowler's glassed cube. You can see Hank, hear him actually, yelling aggressively at their captain. The detective android was behind him, hands folded away at his back, listening intently. You strain your eyes to get a better view of the android. But no matter how hard you try, you could only make out the well-coifed brown hair, the crisp grey coat, and his firm, tall stance. The prospect of meeting a new android excited you and gave you a new breath of energy as you continued to make your way with the report you have been working on.

 

~~~

 

"I like dogs."

 

You look at Hank's desk and realize that their meeting with the captain was over. You must have been so engrossed with your work to not have noticed. You pull out your earbuds and straighten up, slightly bobbing up and down in your seat as you shoot lasers with your eyes at Hank.

 

"What's your dog's name?" the android inquired.

 

Hank looks up from his screen and faces it. "What's it to you?"

 

His eyes slide slightly to his left and catches you. You beam at him. He shakes his head and motions for you to come. You stand up and walk closer to the two as you hear Hank answer the dejected android with his dog's name.

 

The lieutenant stands up and raises his hand in your direction as he introduces you. The android follows suit and extends a hand.

 

"My name is Connor. I am an android sent my Cyberlife to assist in cases that relate to deviancy."

 

You take his hand. "Nice to meet you-" your eyes slide down to his chest-"RK800."

 

You break the brief handshake and you entwine your own fingers together, barely containing your enthusiasm. You look  at Hank with pleading eyes.

 

"He's all yours," the old man says as he takes his seat and continue whatever he was doing with his computer.

 

You bite your lips to keep from squealing. You look at the android behind the desk, looking at both you and the detective with a perplexed expression. You trot to his side of the desk and requests for him to be seated. It obliges, still confused. You half-sit on the table opposite him and begin to examine his face.

 

"Officer? Is there something wrong?"

 

You don't hear the question. You tilt your head left and right, soaking his facial features all in. When you've concluded that simply looking wasn't enough, you cup his face with both your hands. The android freezes. His expression changes from confusion to that of bewilderment. You move his face upward. And then downward. And then to the left. And then to the right. You see his LED ring, blinking yellow. You wonder what it's analyzing right now. You directed his face towards yours and begin tracing the bridge of his nose. You do not notice the tension in his shoulders as you do. You then slide your thumbs on the space under his eyes and the dip beneath the apple of his cheeks. You are mesmerized, astonished at the amount of details on its skin. There are lines on its forehead that would be impossible to take note of if you weren't paying attention.  Your fingers brushed against its chin, its jawline, its neck. A movement in its throat made you halt.

 

Did it just swallowed?

 

The absolutely unnecessary gesture for an android made you grin.

 

His lips formed a straight line. You detected the slight quiver on its jaw.

 

Is this android for real? How insane were the developers to install so many life-like details in a machine? Was there any merit to adding these tiny features when almost no one would be able to notice it? It's a good thing crazy people like you exist or else who would worship the work of their hands?

 

You begin to slowly slide your index finger on its lips. Your eyes squint at how soft it is.

 

"Ow!" you quickly withdraw your hand. For some reason, the temperature on its lips had become as hot as a clothing iron. When his cheek started to become too warm, you pull your other hand as well. Is it overheating?

 

"Are you alright, RK800? Is there something wrong with your system?" You cannot hide the concern in your voice. It would be such a shame if it breaks on its first day in the office. It would also be such a shame if you had to pay for damages.

 

You increase the distance between the two of you. The android seemed to "relax" when you did. 

 

"I'm fine."

 

The LED Ring on his brow shifted from yellow to blue.

 

"Were you searching for something?" RK800 asked..

 

You shook your head. "I was just examining you." You still were, stealing glances at his earlobes, shoulders, serial number.

 

"Why?"

 

His inquiry made you focus on his face. The curiosity displayed by this android was making it difficult to contain your inner geek. You sigh.

 

"I'm a fan of android tech," you declare with small amount of pride.

 

A scoff catches both you and its attention.

 

"Fan?" Hank sneered.

 

"Yes. Fan."

 

The old detective chuckled. "This here, Connor, is this precinct's resident technophile. She can hack her way into any system, anytime, anywhere."

 

His words puffs you up despite the lack of truth in it. RK800 looks at you with an expression akin to awe. "Really?"

 

"Nope. Hank just doesn't know the difference between a developer and a hacker. He thinks the two are one and the same. I blame Hollywood." You giggle.

 

RK800 faces the old man and begins to define the differences between the two roles. Hank groans and continues to type on his keyboard. You were still giggling.

 

You then stood up to return to your desk. As much as you would like to stay all day by RK800's side, absorbing all that you could from this new model of android, the paperwork waiting on your table would not allow you to do so. The android calls out your name.

 

"I look forward to working with you."

 

You smile and nod before walking away from its desk. You don't notice how its eyes does not leave you as you do.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you enjoyed it! This was initially going to be a one-shot but I'm thinking of continuing it. We'll see :)


End file.
